The Legend of Arthur
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: This follows the legend of King Arthur, starting from when he was first enrolled into Hogwarts all the way until his crowning ceremony as king. It follows the adventures of the young boy who will go down in history as the most powerful, the most wise, and the most courageous rulers of all time.
1. The Beginning

"Oh, do you really mean it, sir?" Arthur asked with his eyes glimmering. "I can really play outside today?"

"Well, go on, boy, before I change my mind!" Sir Ector shouted at the 11-year-old boy. "Go on!" Arthur thanked Sir Ector and ran out of the castle towards the forest. He was excited that he didn't need to do anymore chores in the castle. Even with dozens of maids and servants in the castle, Arthur was the one who was always appointed to do everything. After all, he was just an orphan taken in by the gracious Sir Ector.

Arthur grinned seeing Kay standing on a hill with his bow and arrow pointing at something in the distance. Arthur ran to Kay's side and climbed up to a flimsy tree branch. He looked out to see what Kay was looking at, but couldn't see anything. "Quiet, Wart," Kay growled.

"I-I-I'm trying to be," Arthur replied.

"And nobody asked you to come along in the first place."

"I'm not even moving-"

"Ah shuddup," Kay growled again dismissively. Just before Arthur could've asked Kay what was going on, the branch snapped in half and Arthur fell shouting, "Whoa-what! Whoa!" He landed on top of Kay, who shot his arrow without aim into the dark woods.

"Why you little-" Kay shouted and lunged at Arthur. Kay was too big and dumb to ever catch the thin and agile Arthur. Arthur dodged Kay's attack and said, "I'll get the arrow, Kay. I'm sure I can find it."

"Don't tell me you're going in there," Kay scoffed and pointed at the woods. "Why, it's swarming with wolves."

"I'm not afraid," Arthur stated boldly.

"Go ahead, then. It's your skin, not mine. Go on, go on!" Kay laughed watching Arthur disappear into the dark woods.

Arthur had never been in the dark woods alone because he was always told to never go in there. Sir Ector told him terrible stories about the woods, how there was black magic everywhere lurking around every tree. He told of dark witches and wizards lurking in the woods to pull pranks on little boys and girls who wandered around. And all of that was behind Arthur. All Arthur wanted to do was to retrieve the arrow so that Kay wouldn't try beating him up again.

Arthur saw the light shine through the tall trees, and he looked up to see the arrow perched on a tree branch. He smiled and hopped onto a tree branch. He leaned over to reach out for the arrow, but it was too far for his reach. Arthur leaned more forward, and the tree branch snapped. He lunged forward and grabbed the arrow, falling down on what felt like a comfy chair. "Well, you did drop by for tea after all," an old man's voice spoke with jolly.

Arthur looked through the dust he made fall through the roof. His eyes widened seeing himself in a little cottage with an old man dressed in a blue robe and a pointy blue hat. The man was sitting on a chair with his tea set on the table, and he was holding a wooden stick. The old man took out a small pocket watch and said, "Oh, you are a bit late, you know."

"Oh, I-I-I am?" Arthur was fascinated by all the beakers and flasks with chemicals running through them all.

"Yes, now my name is Merlin," Merlin said preparing tea for Arthur. "And who are you, my lad?"

"Oh, my name's Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart." Merlin was taken aback by such a nickname for someone who was supposed to be so important in the future. Arthur looked around the little cottage and noticed an owl perched on a branch. "Oh, what a perfectly stuffed owl."

"Stuffed?!" Archimedes the Owl huffed and puffed his chest. "I beg your pardon!"

"He's alive! And he talks!"

"And certainly a great deal better than you do!" Archimedes huffed. He angrily flew into his bird home.

"Oh, come now Archimedes," Merlin said pouring tea into a cup and handing it to Arthur. "I want you to meet the Wart." He slightly pushed Arthur to Archimedes' little home. "Now you must remember, he's just a boy."

"Boy? Boy?" Archimedes asked poking his head out of his home. "I see no boy!" He retreated back into his home while taking the cup of tea with his claws, and he shut the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I-" Arthur tried to apologize but Merlin cut him short of such an unnecessary apology.

"Oh, that's quite alright. He's much too sensitive."

"Sensitive?!" Archimedes shouted. Merlin ignored Archimedes and led Arthur back onto the comfy chair.

"How did you know that I was-"

"Oh, that you would be dropping in?" Merlin finished Arthur's question. "I happen to be a wizard. I have the power to see into the future. CENTURIES into the future! And I've been there too, my lad. And also the past."

"You mean you can see everything before it happens?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yes, everything."

"Uh-uh-uh! EVERYTHING, Merlin?" Archimedes asked poking his head back out.

"Uh...no, no, not EVERYTHING, I admit. I didn't know whom to expect for tea. But as you can see," Merlin said and pointed with his wooden stick to the hole in the roof where Arthur fell through, "I figured the exact place."

"Well, you must be very clever, sir," Arthur replied, not even having processed the term _wizard_ in his head.

"Yes, well nevermind the 'sir'. Just plain 'Merlin' would do. Now, would you care for sugar?" Merlin asked handing Arthur his tea.

"Oh, yes I would," Arthur answered politely. "Please."

"Alright. Sugar!" Merlin commanded clapping his hand. The sugar cup jumped to life and carried a spoon in its handle, jumping towards Merlin. "No no no, manners, manners, manners! Guests first, you know that!" Merlin scolded the sugar cup and wagged his finger. The sugar cup jumped to Arthur and started pouring its own sugar into the tea cup. "Now, just say when, lad."

Arthur watched the sugar cup with amazement and said, "When." Merlin then went to his shelf filled with books and asked, "Now, did you have any schooling?"

Arthur was already stuffing his mouth with scones and answered, "Oh, yes. I'm training to be a squire. I'm learning the rules of combat and swordsmanship, and jousting and horsemanship."

"Ah yes very good, very good," Merlin said without thinking. He then caught himself and shook his head violently shouting, "No no no! I mean a REAL education. History, mathematics, biology, English, Latin, French – oh when, when, blast it all, when!" Merlin shouted with his fist in the air seeing the sugar piled in his tea because he forgot to tell the sugar cup when to stop. "Impudent piece of crockery!" Merlin threw the tea aside and wiped the rest of the sugar off the table with his long white beard. "Boy, now, you can't grow up without a decent education, you know."

"Oh, I suppose not, sir – Merlin."

"And you must also learn Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Defense against the dark arts?"

"Yes. You see, my lad, there are other wizards and witches just like me, and they believe that a powerful yet dark magic is spreading across the lands."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"I'm not talking about this land, my lad. I'm talking about the land where magic exists, where creatures you've never heard of or dreamt of exist. A place where swords and guns will be of no use."

"Guns?" Arthur asked. "What is a gun?"

"Ah, nevermind about that. That comes into the far future. Nonetheless, MY land has been changing slowly and not in a way that anyone good likes it."

"Anyone good?"

"Yes, anyone who uses magic for good. The story starts from centuries ago. It began with the forging of the Great Weapons: an indestructable shield from the forest, a magical pendant from the mountain, a magnificent trident from the ocean, a destructful black cauldron from beneath the ground, and a mysterious golden lamp from the desert. Within these weapons was bound the strength and the will to govern each land. But the people were all deceived, for a new weapon was made. In the Underworld, in the deepest and darkest depth of the Underworld, the Demon God Chernabog forged in secret a master wand to control all weapons. And into this wand he poured all his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One wand to rule them all. One by one, the free peoples of the many worlds fell to the power of the Wand. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of diverse species, of humans, elves, mermaids and such marched against the armies of the Underworld. In the depth of Tartarus, they fought for the freedom of the worlds. Victory was near, but the power of the Wand could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Yensid, the most powerful wizard alive, had destroyed Chernabog, enemy of the free peoples of the world. The Wand passed to Yensid, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But he had made a terrible decision in deciding to use the Wand for good. Little did Yensid know that the Wand had a will of its own. It betrayed Yensid to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend; legend became myth; and for two-and-a-half thousand years, the Wand passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the Wand ensnared another bearer. The Wand came to the creature, Creature, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him. The Wand gave to Creature unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Creature's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Wand of Power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Creature. But then something happened that the Wand did not intend."

"And what was that?" Arthur asked completely mesmerized by the story.

"I have said too much already, my lad. When the time comes, I will tell you the rest. But for now, we believe that the darkness felt in our lands is caused by the Demon God. We believe someone or something is trying to awaken him once more to bring upon chaos and destruction."

"W-what does this have to do with me?"

"I do not know yet, my lad, but I do believe that you have a great part in all of this. You are something special, boy, though I do not know how." Arthur fell silent. "But, as a courtesy, I have decided to give you this in person." Merlin handed Arthur a white envelope marked with the words: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Well, open it, lad."

Arthur opened the envelope and took out the letter. He read it and felt as if this was all a joke. He couldn't believe there was a school for witches and wizards. Arthur looked up at Merlin but didn't know what to say. He had too many things he wanted to say and ask. "Yes, Arthur Pendragon. You are a wizard."

"I'm a...what?" Arthur asked with disbelief.

"You are a wizard," Merlin calmly stated to help this fact sink in to the young boy.

"...but...but I can't be. I'm just, Wart. Just...Arthur."

"This is part of your destiny that you must accept, and I will not lie to you, Wart. It will become much more difficult from here on out. Now, Hagrid will be arriving at your home soon enough, so I will lead you out of the forest. Come, lad." Arthur stood up and followed Merlin out the door. "Now, don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all your problems because it won't."

"But sir, I don't have any problems."

"Oh, bah! Everyone has problems. The world is full of problems." Merlin closed the door on his long white beard and Merlin shouted, "Oof! Oh, blast it all!" He pulled his beard out and it slapped him right in his face. Merlin settled his beard down and cleared his throat. "There now. You see what I mean? Everyone bricking their head against a wall, all muscle and no brain! Do you want to be all muscle and no brain?" Merlin started walking though the forest with Arthur trying to keep up being nearly half the size of Merlin.

"But I don't have any muscle," Arthur contested.

"Eh, you don't?" Merlin stopped and poked Arthur in the stomach with his wand. "Then how do you move about without muscle?"

"Well, I suppose I do have a little."

"Aha! There you see? Now that's enough! We must develop your brain, wisdom, and knowledge. There's the REAL power. Higher learning! So at Hogwarts, you will get all your education you need to prepare for the future!"

"But I can't leave the castle. I don't have time to go to school because I have page duties."

"Page duties? Bah!" Merlin shouted. "There's got to be a shake-up for you to become what you are destined to be!"

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"How do you ever expect to amount to anything without education? Even in these bumbling backwarded medieval times, you've got to know where you're going, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Arthur huffed as he was growing a bit tired trying to keep up with Merlin.

"So you must plan for the future, boy! You've got to find a direction! You've...oh, er...by the by, which direction is this castle of yours?"

"I think north. The other way."

"Oh, alright then. We've got to get a move on. Come on, lad, come on. Pick up the pace. We must be there before Hagrid gets there. Let's pick up the pace. Pick it up!" As the two were walking through the forest, Arthur kept asking all the questions he had in mind.

"Where is Hogwarts? How old are the students there? How long will I be away for? What kind of creatures live in your land? Is it dangerous there? Is there such a thing as black magic?" All Merlin answered was, "You will have all the answers to your questions in the future." They finally arrived back to Arthur's home and Merlin said, "Alright, lad. Just go in and wait for Hagrid. He'll come to you."

"How will I know-" But it was too late. Merlin disapparated away and Arthur was now standing at the entrance of the woods all alone. He looked at the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts in his hands and took in a deep breath. He walked back into the castle to a frantic Sir Ector.

"Ah, there you are Wart!" Sir Ector shouted. "Now what do you think you're doing, Wart?! You were supposed to be back 3 hours ago! I should have never let you go. I knew something like this would happen! You are NOTHING but trouble, Wart!" Kay just stood there smirking, happy seeing Arthur getting yelled at. "And what's this?!" Sir Ector snatched the letter away from Arthur and skimmed it quickly. "YOU?! Oh no, not you, too! You're the best worker in my castle, and I won't have you running off to Kay's school!"

Arthur was surprised that Kay went to Hogwarts as well. All Arthur knew was that Kay went to a boarding school for the year, but that was it. He had no idea Kay was a wizard. Arthur quickly assumed that it was because Sir Ector wanted to keep it all hush-hush. Sir Ector grabbed Arthur's fragile arm and threw him into the cellar, Arthur's room. "You are going to stay there until I call you out again, Wart!" Sir Ector then locked the room and Arthur ran to the door, trying to jiggle it open.

Sir Ector stepped back into the lobby of the castle when the summer sky had gotten gray with stormy clouds. Lightning was seen and thunder crashed nonstop. But there was a noise that wasn't anything similar to thunder. "What's that sound?" Sir Ector asked. None of the servants could figure it out, and especially not Kay. Sir Ector saw a light flashing through his large window, and he looked up to see the light getting bigger.

Hagrid, without any hesitation, crashed through the window with his two-seat flying motorcycle. He skidded to a halt right in front of Sir Ector. He got off the contraption and stood tall. Hagrid took his helmet off and looked around the room. "I don't think none of yer are Arthur."

"The Wart isn't here!" Sir Ector shouted firmly but was obviously frightened by this giant man. Hagrid glared at Sir Ector and boomed, "He is no wart! His name is Arthur Pendragon, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a student under the greatest Headmaster and wizard alive, Headmaster Merlin!" Sir Ector was shaking in his boots and fell back away from Hagrid. "Now, where is the laddy? You!" Hagrid pointed at Kay. "Show me where Arthur is, NOW."

Kay obeyed and quickly showed Hagrid the cellar door. "A boy living in the cellar?! Why you..." Hagrid had to remember to keep his cool, and he grunted angrily. He knocked down the cellar down with ease and saw the little blonde-boy with his back to the wall looking up at Hagrid. "Ah, Arthur! There ye are!"

"Y-Y-You must be H-H-Hagrid," Arthur stutered and stood up looking at the giant man.

"Yes, yes. Now come along, lad. We have a lot to do before you head off to school." Hagrid walked with Arthur back to his motorcycle and strapped Arthur in tightly. He handed Arthur a helmet, and he put it on. Arthur was completely fascinated with this machinery because he had never seen such a thing in his life before. Hagrid kicked off into the air with the motorcycle and Arthur looked back through the shattered window. He saw all the servants and maids, Kay, and Sir Ector looking up out the window, watching Hagrid and Arthur disappear into the misty night.

After flying for a few minutes, Hagrid landed his flying motorcycle to a skid in an empty alleyway. Arthur hopped off and followed Hagrid who couldn't stop talking about Hogwarts. "And o' course, ye'll be learnin' from me in yer third year about magical creatures."

"Magical creatures? Do you mean like dragons?"

"And many more," Hagrid winked. "Alright, here we are, The Leaky Cauldron." Arthur followed Hagrid into The Leaky Cauldron and watched Hagrid greeting all the regulars. He watched Hagrid book a room, and Hagrid came back with the key. "Yer room will be second floor, second door to the right."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Arthur politely replied, taking the key in his hand. Hagrid bid Arthur a good night's rest, telling him that he was going to have a busy next day. Arthur watched Hagrid leave the pub/inn and he took in a deep breath. He walked up the stairs and entered his room with his key. It was just a little quaint room with just a bed and window.

Arthur slowly moved and sat at the edge of the bed, his hands sinking into the bed to grasp onto reality as best he could. He needed a moment to process everything that happened to him on what he expected to be a normal day. He didn't know where this road was going to lead him, but he felt in his heart that he needed to continue down this unknown road. He wished he knew what was at the end of all this. What would he become after graduating from Hogwarts as a wizard? Would he go back to Sir Ector? Arthur tried to find answers for himself but he just couldn't figure anything out yet.

Arthur wished that he could say with confidence that this road of wizardry was meant for him. He wished he could believe it and in himself, but he couldn't. He had always been the weakest boy in his age-group, and he was worried that he wasn't going to belong in Hogwarts either. All his fears and anxiety started punching Arthur to the ground, destroying the shred of confidence that was sprouting before all these negative thoughts.

Arthur looked at the door in front of him, and before he knew it his hand was already on the doorknob. He was ready to leave The Leaky Cauldron; he was ready to put behind Hogwarts, Hagrid, and Merlin and to never look or think back to them; he was ready to accept his fate as Wart once again. Arthur stood there with his hand on the doorknob for a while with everything racing through his mind.

_If you want to leave, Arthur, why don't you leave now? Just leave now! _Arthur thought to himself. _Is this the right way? At the end of all this, what will I become? If I go back to Sir Ector, what would I have going for me? What would I have to live for?_

Arthur's hand dropped to his side and he looked at the door. He backed away until he felt the edge of the bed against his twig calf. He plopped back onto the bed and gave a heaping sigh. _If this is what I choose, I must see it through._


	2. First Year at Hogwarts

"So where exactly are we heading to, Hagrid?" Arthur asked losing his breath. With every step Hagrid took, Arthur needed to take another because he needed to keep up with the big man. Arthur tried to avoid bumping into everyone larger than him (which was nearly everyone), while keeping up with Hagrid. Hagrid glanced behind and saw that the Wart was doing a pretty good job of it. Hagrid first led Arthur first to Gringott's Bank.

"But Hagrid, I don't have any money. Sir Ector doesn't give me an allowance."

"Muggle money doesn't even count in Diagon Alley."

"Muggle?" Arthur asked.

"A human. Come on, Wart-I mean, Arthur." Arthur smiled telling Hagrid it was okay to call him Wart since everyone did. They entered the bank and Arthur was surprised at all the hideous goblins. They all glanced up and looked at Arthur walking by. "Arthur Pendragon," Hagrid told the head goblin. The goblin led them to a cart and it moved quickly. Arthur's mouth dropped seeing the huge cave with multiple carts going around the track to help others get their money. The cart came to a stop and Hagrid stepped out with Arthur.

The vault was opened by the goblin and Arthur nearly fell back. He saw piles and piles of gold in his vault. "Where...where did all this gold come from?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"It's your parents, Arthur. They left it for you," Hagrid answered.

"My parents? You...you knew my parents?"

"That's a story for another time, and maybe for someone else to tell you, laddy," Hagrid replied trying to keep a neutral face on. But Arthur could see that Hagrid's face grew a little dark at the mention of the Wart's parents. "Come on, grab a few and let's go." Arthur filled his pockets with the gold coins and Hagrid gathered some in a little bag. They left the bank and continued shopping for Arthur's new school supplies.

At the end of the day when Arthur had all his belongings, he got settled into the inn. Hagrid told Arthur he'd come back on the day when the Hogwarts Express was leaving. Arthur understood and watched Hagrid leave. Arthur sat on his bed and looked at all the things he bought today: a robe, a wand, a little kitten who he named Figarro, books, etc.

Arthur just wanted to get away from this clutter and so he left the inn to walk around Diagon Alley. Arthur walked with Figarro perched on his shoulder. Figarro then jumped off and ran away from Arthur. "Figarro!" Arthur shouted. He ran after his kitten and saw Figarro jump onto a little girl's shoulder. The little girl was surprised but smiled. She petted Figarro lovingly and she held the kitten to her little cub bear. The cub played with the kitten. "I'm sorry about Figarro. I just bought him today and he doesn't really listen to me."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," the girl cheerfully spoke with her cute voice. "Are you a student at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah. My name is Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur," the little girl giggled. "My name is Eilonwy."

"...E-Eilonwy? You mean...Princess Eilonwy? Of Prydain?"

"Yes," Eilonwy giggled seeing Arthur shocked. "Where are you from, Arthur?"

"Just here in London. I live with Sir Ector."

"Oh dear, Sir Ector?" Eilonwy asked a bit worriedly. "Oh so...so you must be Wart!" Arthur was surprised that Eilonwy knew who he was. "Oh, you must be wondering how I know you. Well, I've had dinner with Sir Ector and Kay before. They mentioned you just once before. They don't seem to enjoy talking about you much."

Eilonwy could see that this talk made Arthur feel a little uncomfortable and she wanted to make it up. She offered to buy ice cream and even when Arthur said he was fine, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the ice cream store. "Earwax flavor?!" Eilonwy asked completely disgusted at the choice of flavors. "Snot flavor?! Oh dear...what flavor are you going to get?"

"I think I just want chocolate," Arthur said feeling a little sick when he saw vinegar flavored ice cream.

"Oh no, our first magical ice cream can't be a normal one! Excuse me sir, I'm ready to order," Eilonwy smiled. "I'll have the beanstalk flavored ice cream and he'll have the fried beans flavored ice cream please." The worker scooped the ice cream and handed it to Eilonwy. She paid for the ice cream and they sat down on a chair. "You know, Arthur, I have a sixth sense."

"A sixth sense?"

"Yes, ever since I was little, I would dream about the future or I would have these feelings from people. I have a strong, positive feeling from you."

"O-Oh, you do?" Arthur asked feeling a little hot.

"Yes! I feel as if...as if you'll be something great in the future, and that we will be partners in crime," she smiled.

"Partners in crime?"

"What is so special about you, Arthur?"

"Um..." Arthur was quiet. He never really thought there was anything special about him. He was frail, smaller than the other boys his age, no education, no physical strength, quiet, polite, not rowdy. "I don't really know."

"Oh, there must be SOMETHING special about you! There's something special about everyone. Me, for example, I have a sixth sense! And you?"

"Well, if there had to be something...then I guess I'm a hard worker."

"Hm. Well, I'm sure we can figure out what's so special about you later," Eilonwy smiled kindly. Arthur heard a little jingle and he looked around to see where that sound came from. He then noticed a small little glowing bauble floating around Eilonwy's ear, blending in with her hair color. "Oh, where are my manners! Arthur, this is my magic bauble. She keeps me company whenever I'm alone in my castle. Bauble, this is my new friend, Arthur." The bauble flew right in front of Arthur as if examining him. Arthur was fascinated by the energetic bauble and watched it fly around him. It jingled again and Eilonwy gasped. "Oh Bauble! That's not very nice at all."

"What did she say?" Arthur asked with amusement as he saw the bauble disappear in Eilonwy's hair.

"Oh dear, well, she said that you look like a regular boy and that...well..."

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me," Arthur kindly stated, genuinely not offended. After finishing their ice cream, the two friends continued touring around Diagon Alley. They saw a large crowd around the broom store. All the children were gawking at the new Nimbus 5000.

"I'll take one," a familiar husky/raspy voice said loudly so that everyone could hear. All the children looked and there was Kay with a pouch full of gold coins. He dropped it on the counter and grabbed the Nimbus 5000 from the display window. Kay had the ugliest grin on his face, savoring the moment of all eyes on him.

"Hmph. He acts as if he's holding the sword in the stone," Eilonwy stated annoyed of Kay's over-inflated ego.

"The sword in the stone?" Arthur asked, never having heard that phrase before.

"What? Do you mean you've never heard of the sword in the stone?" Eilonwy asked shocked. Arthur shook his head. "Its powers are just legend and myth, but its existence is real. Legend says that when Chernabog was defeated by Yensid, he broke Chernabog's spirit into fragments that scattered to six regions of the world: the forest, the mountain, the ocean, the underworld, and the desert. Yensid found all 6 spirits and trapped them in temples. Chernabog's fragmented spirits transformed into monsters within the temple, and Yensid locked the temples away. As years went by and as the Wand took a toll on Yensid's life, he wanted to make sure that Chernabog could never be revived from the temples. So with all his power, wisdom, and courage he poured his soul into a mighty sword: Excalibur. He engraved Excalibur into a large stone, and he put a spell on the sword. If ever Chernabog was to be revived from the temples, the one True Hero is the only one able to pull the sword from the stone. With the sword, the True Hero can slay Chernabog and keep peace with the realms of the world."

"Wow," Arthur breathlessly replied. These legends of Chernabog and Yensid were the most epic tales he ever heard of in his life. "Has anyone pulled the sword out yet?"

"No, not since it was engraved into the stone. But when the time comes, I know the True Hero can protect us all," Eilonwy stated with a smile. "Enough of legends and myths, Arthur. Let's go get more ice cream."

Arthur and Eilonwy hung out together the rest of the day until the sun set. The two friends were following Koda and Figaro walking in the forest area near Diagon Alley. The two animals led Arthur and Eilonwy to a peaceful waterfall, and they all took a rest to soak in with the peace. "Oh, Arthur, look!" Eilonwy shouted and pointed up to the sky. Arthur looked up and saw a shooting star. "Make a wish, make a wish!" Eilonwy clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, making her wish.

Arthur smiled and looked back up at the star. Arthur really felt like he could use a wish after being exposed to a completely new world he didn't know existed till yesterday. He felt as if his life did a complete 360, and he was still in the pandemonium state of accepting the world of witches and wizardry. Just since yesterday, Arthur always wished he could become a squire. But being a squire seemed nothing to being a wizard. Arthur closed his eyes and put his hands together. _I wish that I'll become someone someday._

* * *

"Let us begin the meeting," Merlin spoke loudly while tapping his wand on the table. The Order shushed to a silence and all eyes were on Merlin. "Now, you have all heard rumors about the villains planning to revive Chernabog from his dark abyss. I have heard no word of it yet, but we must plan for the worst."

"The worst being that the villains actually revive the Demon God?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Yes. Chief Powatan, the Emperor, King Triton, Dallben, and the Sultan will continue to keep two eyes out on the temples in your region of land." The 5 protectors of the temples nodded their heads.

"Is it true you found the True Hero, Merlin?" General Li asked.

"I...cannot say for certain right now. But I do believe that this boy's fate is intertwined with our future."

"They say this boy is an orphan, a nothing," King Hubert replied. "He doesn't sound fit to be the True Hero to me."

"Though I do have my doubts, my confidence in him will remain just as strong," Merlin answered.


	3. Second Year at Hogwarts

It was the day that all the students had to go to Hogwarts for the beginning of the school year, and Hagrid came just as he promised. Hagrid met with Arthur in Diagon Alley where he had been staying the past few days getting to know Eilonwy.

Hagrid led Arthur to the train station and Arthur read his ticket. "Platform 9 and ¾?" Arthur asked. "Does that...how is that...what?"

"Lookie there, Wart. Just look at them." Hagrid pointed to two older boys with their parents carrying carts. One of the boys immediately made a run for it and disappeared behind a wall, and Arthur's eyes widened with shock. The other boy did the same, and the parents did the same. "Go on, give it a shot."

Arthur clung tightly onto his cart and started running to the wall. He shut his eyes and when he knew that he should've hit the wall by now, he opened his eyes. His mouth dropped seeing a large train waiting for all the students to board. The entire platform was filled with parents bidding their sons and daughters goodbye, wishing them luck on their schooling.

Arthur felt a giant hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Hagrid. "I'll be at Hogwarts to greet all ye first years, Wart. Have a fun train ride, laddy."

"Thanks, Hagrid, for everything." Arthur hugged Hagrid goodbye and Hagrid waved to Arthur with a big smile on his face. Arthur looked through the compartment glass windows and saw that almost all compartments were filled. He went to the very end of the train and found an empty compartment. He sighed with relief and sat in there alone with Figarro by his side. Arthur looked out the window, still in disbelief that all of this was happening to him. He thought to himself that he was just a normal kid, but now he wasn't. He was a wizard.

"Hey, is there room in here?" a guy's voice asked. Arthur looked and saw a scruffy looking kid with messy black hair tied in a small ponytail. He had a scar on his left cheek and he looked like he had just woken up. Arthur nodded that he could sit, and so the guy plopped down with relief. "Name's Jim by the way. Jim Hawkins."

"I'm Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart."

"Wart, huh? So, you a first year?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded a bit timidly.

"You excited?"

"I...don't really know what to expect. I just found out I was a wizard a few days ago."

"Really? Hey, don't worry about anything, kid. You'll love it at Hogwarts. Free food everyday 3 times a day, and it's not just food. It's a grand feast. It's a grand feast 3 times a day every single day. And of course, you gotta get sorted."

"Sorted?"

"What? You're tellin' me you don't know?" Arthur shook his head. Jim sighed and explained the 4 houses of Hogwarts to Arthur, telling him how he's going to get sorted.

"What house are you in?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Lotsa people think I shoulda been in Slytherin, though."

"Why's that?" Arthur asked.

"Just look at me. Don't I look like a screw-up?" Arthur was quiet. Jim smirked and introduced his robot, B.E.N. Arthur introduced Figarro as well when the compartment door slid open. Both boys looked to see Eilonwy there with a big smile on her face, happy to see Arthur.

"Oh Arthur, I knew I'd find you here!" Eilonwy exclaimed and invited herself in. She sat next to Arthur and looked at Jim with a big smile. "Oh, a friend! Hello, my name is Eilonwy and this is Koda." The bear cub gave a playful roar and hopped onto Jim's lap. "And who might you be?"

"Jim. Jim Hawkins," he replied and pushed Koda off of him.

"Are you a first year, too?" Eilonwy asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Nope."

"Oh, then are you a second year?"

"Yup."

"Ah, what House are you in, Jim?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh, how wonderful! You must be awfully clever!"

"Eh," Jim shrugged. Eilonwy giggled and Jim eyed the little girl, thinking she talked way too much and was way too cheerful for his type.

* * *

The students all arrived at Hogwarts and Arthur and Eilonwy's mouth dropped. Hagrid was there bellowing for the first years to follow him. Jim separated with Arthur and Eilonwy, heading to the castle in a carriage being pulled by nothing.

Arthur and Eilonwy got into a boat and the boats maneuvered themselves towards the castle. Every first year was completely mesmerized by the beauty of the castle, and they were even more enchanted by it when they entered the castle. They couldn't believe how grand the castle was, and how magnificent it was. They came to the front of the Great Hall doors and there stood Professor McGonagall waiting for all of them.

She introduced herself and quickly explained what was going to happen during the Sorting period. She then walked through the doors of the Great Hall and called out the first name. "Arthur Pendragon!" Eilonwy squeezed Arthur's hand for good luck and Arthur stepped into the Great Hall. Every single eye was on him and he had never felt so uneasy in his life. All eyes were on him as he stepped towards the stool. He sat on it, and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmmm," the Sorting Hat grumbled to itself. "Difficult, very difficult. Ah...I can see great potential in you, young one. Arthur Pendragon...you have courage that would make you an admirable Gryffindor, and yet you are as honest and loyal as any Hufflepuff. But I can see that Slytherin will be able to help you so much."

"Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin," Arthur whispered to himself.

"Anything but Slytherin?" the Sorting Hat asked. "Then what would you wish? Bravery from the Gryffindor, or loyalty from the Hufflepuff?" Arthur was quiet. He knew of all the great people that were from Gryffindor, and he knew the stereotypes of both Houses. The Hufflepuff were considered the lowest of all 4 Houses because there wasn't anything too special about them. They were just a mediocre House, a House where if you weren't brave, smart, or cunning then you would be sorted in Hufflepuff.

Arthur knew that Gryffindor was known to build leaders to their courage, and he knew the "nice" people went to Hufflepuff, those who were only known for their loyalty. "Maybe it's time to change the stereotype of the Houses. You will become someone great and flourish in...HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table went wild with cheers and applause.

Arthur smiled, relieved he at least wasn't in Slytherin, and felt the Sorting Hat taken off from his head. He ran to the Hufflepuff table and looked back at the Ravenclaw table. He spotted Jim giving him a thumbs-up, and Arthur nodded. Eilonwy was sorted into Gryffindor, and when all the first years were sorted Merlin stood up and gave his welcoming speech.

* * *

"Merlin? You wanted to see me?" Arthur asked as he poked his head through Merlin's front door.

"Ah, Wart, so glad you remembered to visit," Merlin smiled. "How was your first day at Hogwarts, lad?"

"Oh, it was very...interesting."

"Good, good. Now, there is one more thing I should add onto your schedule." Merlin waved his wand and Arthur's timetable changed. At the end of his last class for every day, he was to report to Merlin.

"Merlin, it says I have to report to you every single day after my last class," Arthur said with his eyes still fixed on his new schedule.

"Yes, that is what it says."

"But why?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it either, my lad, so I'll try as best I can. There was a reason why I expected you back in my little cottage. Though I do not know exactly why, I do believe that you are meant to be someone very special. And, thus, I must train you for whatever it is you are meant to be."

"But...you just said you don't know what I'm meant to be."

"Yes, well even if fate prepares a path in your life, it is up to YOU to decide if you want to take it or not. And by then, I hope my training will help you make a wise decision."

For the entire year, Arthur had been training with Merlin after his last class everyday. Arthur finished taking his last final of the year. He felt relieved that his last exam was done with, but he didn't want to leave Hogwarts for the summer. He loved his first year. He learned so many new things, he made new friends, and what he loved most was that he was fed well at school.

As Arthur stood outside Hogwarts Castle to bid his friends goodbye for the summer, he felt Eilonwy's positive presence growing near him. Arthur looked and saw Eilonwy skipping over towards him with a big smile on her face. "Oh Arthur, I'm going to miss you so much!" Eilonwy squealed as she gave Arthur a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Eilonwy," Arthur smiled hugging his friend back. The blue skies ahead made it even harder for Arthur to leave the beautiful castle. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than at Hogwarts, but he needed to go back home. The sun was beating down on Arthur's blonde hair, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face...

"Oh, Arthur! It's so good to see you again!" Eilonwy squealed with joy. She and Arthur were back in Diagon Alley to shop for the new school year. "And I'm so glad you didn't come here with Kay." Arthur laughed and the two friends went from store to store to buy their necessary supplies for their second year at Hogwarts.

Arthur was next in line to pay for his books when the fifth year, Kay, shoved the Wart aside. "Move aside, Wart," Kay snarled and snickered with his friends. Arthur was still as scrawny since his first year, and he didn't complain. Just when Eilonwy opened her mouth to teach Kay a lesson, another young girl's voice shouted before the little princess could.

"Excuse me!" the young girl angrily shouted. "You can't cut in line!"

"Oh yeah? And what are YOU going to do about it, little girl?" Kay jeered.

"Hey! You can't talk to Wendy like that!" a young boy shouted. Next to the young girl stood a red-headed boy dressed completely in green including a green hat with a red feather. The boy took out his dagger from his shoe and pointed it at Kay. "Take that back or you'll end up losing more than Captain Hook did." Gasps echoed throughout the bookstore as everyone looked at Peter Pan holding his dagger at Kay.

Kay growled, angered that a first year would dare to stand up to a fifth year. He took out his wand, and just when Kay was about to throw a spell at Peter Pan, the boy flew behind Kay and cut Kay's pants off to show just his boxers. The entire bookstore burst with cackling and Kay ran out turning as red as his hair. "I did good, huh, Wendy?" Peter asked with a big proud smile.

"Yes, you did WELL, Peter," Wendy smiled back. "I believe it was your turn," Wendy said to Arthur, talking about purchasing his books.

"O-O-Oh, right," Arthur nodded. He bought his books and waited for Eilonwy to purchase her books. While he waited, he kept his eyes on the young girl and boy. They acted as if there wasn't anyone else in the world besides themselves, and he could see how infatuated they were with each other, but maybe a little more infatuation on the girl's side.

"That was quite a scene, wasn't it, Arthur?" Eilonwy asked stepping out of the bookstore with her purchase. "Peter Pan is so much more wonderful in person than in the stories, isn't he?" Arthur blankly agreed with Eilonwy, not even thinking about what she was talking about. All he could think about was the young girl who stood up for him against Kay. It was a different feeling he had from when Eilonwy would stand up for Arthur against Kay.

And he couldn't stop thinking about this feeling, even when he was sitting on the Hufflepuff table watching all the newly first-years getting sorted into their Houses. "Wendy Darling!" Professor McGonagall called. Arthur nearly stood up on his feet when he saw the young girl from the bookstore walking up to the Sorting Hat. The hat sorted Wendy into Ravenclaw, and he watched the happy girl walk over to her new table.

* * *

Arthur was late for his first class, Herbology, and he was sprinting as quickly as he could with a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth. As he made a sharp left turn around the corner, Arthur flew back from bumping into Kay. "Why you little Wart!" Kay roared with anger. "I'll get you for this!"

"Leave him alone, you bully!" Arthur and Kay looked to see Wendy standing there in command. "I said leave him alone, you bully!" Wendy ran to Arthur's side as if to protect him against the big fifth year. Kay growled, knowing he couldn't hit a girl no matter how angry he was. He stormed away with his friends to head to his first class. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes, thank you," Arthur stuttered feeling himself turn hot as the girl turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't let him bully you like that," Wendy stated. "Oh, my name is Wendy Darling by the way. And you are?"

"A-Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart." Arthur bit on his tongue, wishing he didn't say anything about his nickname. Wendy giggled and said, "I think I like Arthur better. Well, I'll see you around, Arthur." Arthur nodded and watched Wendy walk away.


	4. Third Year at Hogwarts

"Oh, Alice! Look! It's Arthur!" Wendy exclaimed to her best friend, Alice Liddell. Wendy shouted hello to her Hufflepuff friend, and Arthur greeted her back shyly. Just as Arthur was about to head over to Wendy to greet her, Peter Pan flew in the way between the two, bringing Wendy's attention all to himself.

"Hey Wendy!" Peter Pan shouted.

"Peter, you know you're not supposed to fly in the castle," Wendy lectured. "Headmaster Merlin wants you to walk just like everyone else."

"Ah, he suggested it. Doesn't mean I gotta." Wendy gave Peter a stern look and he groaned, knowing there was no use in talking back to Wendy. "Fine, I won't do it again. Anyways, I can't find Tink. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No, I haven't. Is she angry with you again?"

"Yeah, she saw me talking to some girl. I'll just go look for her." With that said, Peter Pan flew high in the air to avoid bumping into anyone. He was too far ahead for Wendy to have yelled at him about the rules, so she let it go this time.

Arthur watched Wendy continue walking on with Alice towards the Great Hall to watch the first years get sorted for the new school year. It seemed as if Wendy had completely forgotten that she had said hello to Arthur, but it didn't bother him. What did bother him was how he couldn't forget about Wendy the days when he didn't see her. The days when he didn't see the kind girl, he felt some kind of longing to see her.

But Arthur knew Wendy's heart belonged to Peter Pan. He could see how smitten she was by him. All Arthur wanted was one chance to tell Wendy how he felt about her, but it was just too hard for the timid third-year. He would always shrink whenever Wendy was near him, and he ended up hiding behind his shadow, afraid of what would happen knowing she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Arthur thought of how he would confess to Wendy one day and how he would say it. But everytime he replayed the scene in his head, his confidence was torn down with sadness. He knew he could never confess, knowing how Wendy and Peter Pan were. Arthur's confession were words that plagued his heart with frustration, anger, and sadness, and they always dissipated from his lips with a sigh. They were words that Arthur said to himself and constantly repeated in his head, and they were words that never would reach Wendy's ears. "Oh, what's the point, Figarro," Arthur sighed to his kitten. "Wendy's probably heard those words so many times in her life. My words wouldn't make a difference."

Figarro meowed gently and purred, wanting to cheer up Arthur. Arthur felt such grief overcoming him as he felt his throat burning from just thinking about confessing to Wendy. His confession was always burned before it could even begin. His confession was swallowed thousands and millions of times, and it seemed impossible for him to fully express his feelings for Wendy even if he was given a lifetime. His confession, the three words _I love you_, pained Arthur everyday.

* * *

Arthur just got out of Transfiguration. He was kept in class because he couldn't figure out how to transform the tea cup into a mouse. Arthur was walking through the courtyard when he saw Peter Pan flying away from Wendy. He could see Wendy looked angry, and he knew she must've had another fight with Peter. "Hi Wendy," Arthur shyly greeted.

"Oh, hello, Arthur," Wendy nodded. It warmed Arthur seeing Wendy's face light up a little when he greeted her. "Where is Figarro?"

"I-I actually don't know. I was wondering if you'd like to help me look for him."

"Of course. I would love to," Wendy smiled. The two friends walked side-by-side looking for Figarro.

"So, did Peter make you angry again?"

"Oh? Is it that noticeable?"

"A bit."

"It's just silly," Wendy said happily, trying to mask her sadness. Arthur didn't want to keep poking at the subject, so he quickly changed it. He loved this time he spent with Wendy, and it was times like these when he just wished he had the courage to speak his mind.

Peter Pan dropped to his feet on the ground when he saw Wendy and Arthur walking together. He could see how happy Wendy was, and he could see that shy laugh Wendy gave that was too familiar to him. _No way! How could she be falling for THAT guy? _Peter thought to himself. _Look at him! He's so scrawny and-and short and...and weird!_

Peter couldn't take it seeing Wendy laughing with another boy, so he quickly flew to the two and nudged Arthur hard away from Wendy. "Come on, Wendy," Peter growled and grabbed Wendy's hand. He started to drag Wendy away but she refuted.

"Oh, Peter. I have to help Arthur look for his kitty," Wendy exclaimed and pulled her hand back from Peter's grasp. Peter dropped to his feet once more in shock. Never before did Wendy refuse Peter's wishes, and this first time came as a huge shocker and ego-smasher.

"Kitty?" Peter snorted in a condescending way to Arthur. "Kitties are for girls."

"Peter! That's not nice," Wendy scolded.

"That's alright," Arthur stated rather bravely while keeping his eyes locked on Peter sternly. "My name is Arthur. And you must be Peter Pan, right?"

"Who wants to know, huh?" Peter asked with his chest puffed out and his head held up high, eyes locked angrily on Arthur's. Wendy could feel the tension heat up between the two and Peter grabbed Wendy's hand saying, "C'mon, Wendy. I wanna finish up my homework."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I guess I must get going," Wendy sighed as she was already being dragged away by Peter once again. Arthur just nodded and watched Peter dragging Wendy out of sight.

* * *

"Oh, you hurt her!" Cinderella, a sixth year, exclaimed with sorrow. Vixey, Cinderella's baby fox, jumped into her arms when Anastasia kicked Vixey from behind.

"Yeah, and so what?" Anastasia sneered.

"Who are you going to tell? Hm?" Drizella cackled. "Nobody cares about scullery maids like you."

"Why you-"

"What?!" the two stepsisters, both sixth years, shouted in shock. Never before had Cinderella talked back to them, and it was the first time Cinderella had ever raised her voice against the two. The two sisters started ranting loudly in Cinderella's face about how they were going to tell their mother, Lady Tremaine, about this. The beauty stood there with tears forming in her eyes, keeping Vixey safe in her arms. The two stepsisters stormed off after gathering everyone's attention with their dehumanizing words, purposely trying to embarrass Cinderella.

Hercules, a sixth year, walked up to Cinderella and asked, "A-are you okay?" Cinderella gave a cry of despair and ran out of the hallway with Vixey in her arms. She ran out to the courtyard sobbing and sat under a tree. The baby fox whimpered and licked Cinderella's tears away, but it didn't make the scullery maid feel any better.

Arthur watched the beautiful sixth year crying under the tree alone, and no one went to her side to comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing this woman crying, and he quietly walked up to Cinderella. "A-are you alright?" Arthur asked, being careful not to frighten the sobbing girl.

"Oh!" Cinderella exclaimed. She lifted her head and saw Arthur there. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves when a familiar meow purred near Cinderella's ear. There was Figarro climbing onto Cinderella's shoulder, and Vixey was intrigued by this kitten. The two baby animals leapt to the ground and looked at one another curiously. Figarro put a paw out to touch Vixey, but Vixey was scared and climbed onto Cinderella's shoulder, hiding.

"Figarro doesn't bite," Arthur smiled and held his kitten. He held Figarro near Vixey and she examined the kitten once more. Vixey leaned forward to smell Figarro when he licked Vixey's nose playfully. The baby fox smiled and leapt back onto the ground as if asking Arthur to put down Figarro so the two could play together. Arthur did just that, and the two baby animals tumbled around together.

"It seems like Vixey made a new friend today," Cinderella smiled. She looked back at Arthur and said, "Thank you for this. My name is Cinderella. You are?"

"I'm Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart." Cinderella giggled and Arthur felt his heart melting at the sound of her melodic laughter. He turned bright red and Cinderella smiled. "If you're not busy, Arthur, would you care to join me for a walk outside the castle grounds? I do understand if you're busy, however." Arthur agreed to keep Cinderella company, and the two walked out through the castle entrance. Cinderella sat on top of the hill overlooking Hogwarts Lake and the mountains out in the distance.

"They're not very nice, are they? Your stepsisters, I mean," Arthur asked quietly.

"Not very," Cinderella answered weakly.

"How can you stand them? How do you put up with them?"

"The same way you put up with Kay." Arthur looked at Cinderella and she had a small smile at the corner of her lip. Cinderella knew about Kay because Lady Tremaine and Sir Ector were business partners occasionally. "There will be brighter days for us, Arthur. Someday soon."

"For you, there will be. After all, Prince Charming is in love with you." Cinderella was quiet and Arthur looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry...I just thought you two were still together."

"No, not any longer," she replied. "What about you, Arthur? Do you have a Princess Charming?"

"Well...there IS this girl..." Arthur turned red just thinking about confessing his feelings to a real person instead of practicing on Figarro.

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling to be in love? I believe love is the greatest power of all. It can make miracles happen and change everything you know. Love can lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing." Arthur smiled, seeing how happy Cinderella was becoming from this conversation. "Of course, if things don't work out with someone, I believe there is someone else out there that you were meant to be with. If ever you lose hope in anything and everything, never lose hope in love, Arthur."

Arthur and Cinderella were talking about their past, and they were surprised that it was so similar. Both their parents died when they were at a young age, they both have inconsiderate guardians, they both have malicious step-siblings, and they both work as servants in their homes. "Oh look," Cinderella stated looking out at the shore of Hogwarts Lake.

Arthur looked as well and saw Ariel, a fourth year, walking with Milo Thatch, a sixth year. Though Arthur and Cinderella couldn't hear what the two were talking about, they could hear Ariel singing a beautiful yet simple melody.

_**Ariel: Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high. And so it goes under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure the days that we treasure. Wave hello, and wave goodbye.**_

Arthur couldn't tell he was smiling as he was listening to Ariel's beautiful singing. He snapped out of Ariel's enchanting singing when Cinderella's enchanting voice awakened him. "Arthur, it's almost curfew. Let's head back in." Arthur agreed and he followed Cinderella back into the castle with the two baby animals running in. "Thank you very much for your company, Arthur."

"And same to you, Cinderella," Arthur smiled. Cinderella nodded and bid Arthur goodbye, saying she would talk to him soon.

* * *

Arthur was sitting on the window sill, looking out the large window into the brightly lit sky with Figarro curled up on his leg. Though there were many things Arthur forgot that he wished he could remember and many things he wished he could forget that he remembered, the one thing he wished he would always remember for the rest of his days was the hallowed beauty he talked to today. Arthur knew he'd never regret taking that chance to talk to Cinderella. He learned so much from the beauty and he felt as if his eyes were open to the world in a different way.

Arthur's eyes were fixated on the sky as his thoughts raced to Wendy. Arthur jumped when he thought he saw something moving in the night sky, and he easily depicted what it was. Peter Pan was flying with Wendy in his arms. He dropped Wendy off at the Ravenclaw Tower through the window because it was way past curfew for second years to be out, especially out of castle grounds. Arthur was craning his neck to get a better look at the two, and he didn't even realize he was calling out Wendy's name quietly to himself.

Arthur knew that there was nothing much he could do now for Wendy, but he didn't mind waiting. He knew that by the time his life would be through, he would find Wendy to tell her just how much he had been and always will be in love with her.


	5. I Thought My Jokes Were Bad

Arthur got out of Potions late and sighed, knowing that after his 30-minute break he would have to go to Merlin's office for extra-training. Arthur stepped out of the Great Hall with a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth, and he heard loud dance music bumping from the courtyard. He walked over to the courtyard and saw a huge group of students in a large circle, watching the dance off between Esmeralda, Audrey, and Rita.

Arthur watched with amazement at how different the three girls were in their dance styles. Esmeralda had an exotic, sexy style; Audrey had a spicy style; and Rita had the most swag. Everyone went wild watching the 3 dancing in the middle, and Dodger glided into the middle of the circle as smoothly as Michael Jackson. He glided around Rita and then went inbetween Esmeralda and Audrey. He put his arms suavely around the two girls, and they both playfully punched him. "Aha, two for flinching," Audrey laughed and punched Dodger again in the shoulder.

"They're coming, they're coming!" Tito shouted loudly with his scratchy voice. The students immediately dispersed including all 4 dancers, but Arthur was confused. He didn't know who was coming and why everyone was running away.

"I heard of a dance occurring in the courtyard," McGonagall sternly shouted as she was walking towards the courtyard furiously. These little dance-offs were against school policy because they were disruptive. "Mr. Pendragon! Is this true?" Arthur spun around and looked at McGonagall, realizing he was the only student in the courtyard. "Well?"

"I..."

"30 points off Hufflepuff for concealing the truth. Go on then, Mr. Pendragon. Don't you have to visit the Headmaster for something?" McGonagall eyed Arthur as he walked towards Merlin's office, feeling flushed for not having said anything back to McGonagall.

As Arthur was being lectured by Merlin about some shielding charm, his mind slowly drifted off to Wendy. He had seen her earlier in the day, smiling and laughing with Peter Pan. Her smile made Arthur feel alive again after a long day of classes. Even at such a young age, Arthur knew he wouldn't have second thoughts about Wendy. She made him feel so overwhelmed when she talked to him.

* * *

"Now that we're all here," Yzma spoke with all the villains seated around the throne table, "we will begin the meeting-"

"Well, hurry! I've got plans to make for my beautiful silk fur!" Cruell de Vil snapped.

"I have asked you all to meet me here to talk plans of reviving Chernabog."

"And why would we want to do that? He's better off being gone," Ursula added.

"If we revive Chernabog, he will kill all those meddling children at Hogwarts-"

"AND he will kill all of us," the Horned King stated. "What makes you think he won't get rid of us?"

"Because we'll act as his servants," Yzma answered.

"Hahahehehohohuhu," a dark voice laughed slowly in the shadows, and out came Hades, Lord of the Underworld. "And I thought my jokes were bad."

"Hades! You weren't invited to this meeting for a reason," Jafar snarled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my men pull your head off!" Captain Hook shouted with his pirates standing behind him, getting ready to beat Hades.

"How about a magic trick?" Hades glided towards one of Captain Hook's pirates with a pencil. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." He quickly grabbed the pirate's head and smashed it into the pencil, dropping the pirate on the floor like dirt. "Ta-da! It's _gone_." Captain Hook stood up and withdrew his sword but Malificent put her hand up.

"Let us hear his proposition," she stated. Captain Hook growled and sat back down.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year," Hades smirked and swirled his hands in the air, creating a swirl of black clouds showing images in it like a movie. "Those kids wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy like me-"

"A freak," Clayton chuckled.

"A guy like...me..." It was apparent that Clayton's comment was creeping under Hades' skin. "Look, listen. I know why you choose to have your little group therapy sessions here in broad daylight when all the kids are at Hogwarts. I know you're afraid of what those kids would do to you, especially with Merlin by their side. You see, it's all because of the kids that Merlin's been training. It's those stupid kids in the Dumbledore's Army. Because, you see, Merlin and his little kids have shown the world your true colors."

"And what do you propose?" the Evil Queen asked.

"It's simple. We, uh, kill Merlin and his Dumbledore Army." Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"If it's so simple," Frollo added, "why haven't you done it already?"

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"What do you want from us?" Madam Mim asked.

"I want to be supreme ruler, the head pancho of the gang."

"You're crazy!" Lady Tremaine growled.

"I'm not. No, no, I'm not...if we don't deal with this now soon, little, uh, Ursula here wont be able to get a seashell for her grandma."

"Enough from this fool!" Sykes shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Hades swirled his hands and made a dozen grenades appear, all wires connected to one string Hades had his finger around. "Let's not _blow _things out of proportion."

"You think you can just come in here and make yourself the leader?!" Shan Yu growled.

"Yeah." Everyone was silent, eyes locked on the grenades and Hades. "So, call me when you little boys and girls wanna start taking things a bit more seriously." With that said, Hades disappeared into black smog along with the grenades.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in his office, smoking his pipe and Archimedes by his side. "And there I was standing," Merlin spoke to Archimedes explaining his dream, "with the white tree burning. It was burning to the ground, everything it stood for burning as the kingdom of Prydain was burning to the ground just the same."

"It sounds highly suspicious," Archimedes spoke. "It would be wise to let the King of Prydain know about your dream, Merlin."

"Would that only frighten him? You know how weak he is when it comes to my premonitions, Archimedes. Maybe if Master Yensid was here-"

"Pah! Yensid?" Archimedes laughed mockingly. "Why, that old wizard wouldn't know what to do with anything if it were handed to him on a silver platter!"

"Now, now, Archimedes, let's be fair. He was the one who founded the Wand and took it away from Chernabog."

"Yes, but he tried to use the Wand. Tried to help manking, bah! Pathetic! He should've known better that mankind falls weak with such great power. You of all people should know that by now."

"Master Yensid was only trying to do what he believed was right."

"And it obviously was not the right thing to do. He should've thrown the Wand into the fiery pit from where it came from, back in the Underworld! That way, evil would be destroyed forever. But, no, the old sorceror thought that he could use the Wand for good. Bah! Did he not know that the Wand has no other master but the one who created it?"

"Which is why the Wand needs to be destroyed as soon as possible. Archimedes, we must gather the Order for a meeting. It is dire that everyone attends. We must discuss the issue of the Wand immediately." Archimedes nodded and flew to a portrait of Dumbledore in a painting. Archimedes whispered of the news to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore disappeared from the painting to tell the others.

"M-M-Merlin?" the owl hooted. Merlin was looking at the Wand that was now unwrapped from its sheating. "M-M-Merlin, n-now you know better than to be looking at the Wand like that. It will tempt you."

"Yes, yes, I know, Archimedes," Merlin replied with his eyes still fixated on the Wand. "How is it that a mere wand such as this holds such great and evil power? This...this little wooden stick holds all evil imaginable...Archimedes, we must set out to destroy this wand."

* * *

_(Arthur's dream)_

Arthur saw everything in his point of view, and he was riding on a brown war horse. He was riding the horse through a large field that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was a set path he was following, and Arthur could feel something heavy on his back. He saw a shield on his back with an arrows bag plus quiver.

He saw fingerless gloves on his hands holding onto the reins, and he knew he was a lot older in his dream. He rode his horse all the way to a large valley. Arthur heard faint music and laughter from afar. He rode his horse all the way to the fiesta in a large open field in the valley. It seemed like everyone from all over the world had gathered to this fiesta. He saw many fellow Hogwarts members along with many authoritative figures such as Chief Powatan, the Emperor, King Triton, Dallben the Sorceror, and the Sultan of Agrabah.

Even though people's mouths were moving, Arthur couldn't hear anyone speaking in his dreams. The people just shook Arthur's hands with joy, bringing him goblets of alcohol for the celebration. Every single person stopped to shake his hand, including men of high power in the world. After the Sultan shook Arthur's hand, there he saw Eilonwy running to him with open arms. She tackled Arthur into a tight hug, kissing him on his cheek. She cupped his face in her hands and was excitedly saying something. Eilonwy then pointed towards the large bonfire where there stood Wendy with a large grin on her face, looking right at Arthur.


	6. The Council of the Order

"Ah, it is so nice of you to join us Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Merlin greeted seeing the 3 Fairies flying in.

"We apologize for the delay, Merlin," Flora the Red Fairy spoke first. "Merryweather couldn't decide which wand she wanted to bring with her."

"Oooh, don't blame this all on me," Merryweather the Blue Fairy growled and huffed and puffed. "You were the one who couldn't decide which shade of red to wear."

"Now, now, madames," Merlin chuckled and waved his wand to bring out 3 chairs, "may we begin the meeting?" The 3 Fairies sat on the chairs Merlin just brought up right next to Arthur. "Friends from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of the Underworld. Our world stands upon the brink of destruction: none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Merlin then put the Wand on a stand in the middle of the circle for all the Order to see.

Arthur looked at Merlin with widened eyes, surprised to find out that Merlin was the one who was keeping the Wand a secret for all these years. "So it is true," Dallben the Sorcer spoke. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand, Yensid's Bane is found'." Dallben reached out to touch the Wand but General Li put his hand on Dallben's shoulder. Dallben snapped out of it and was embarrassed for showing a moment of weakness. "This wand, it is a gift," Dallben spoke to the rest of the Order. "A gift to the foes of the Underworld. Why not use this wand? Long has this Order kept the forces of the Underworld at bay. Let us use it against them."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Chief Powatan replied. "The One Wand answers to Chernabog alone. It has no other master."

"And what a Chief of the Forest know of this matter? All your information was passed on by the deceased King of the Vermins."

"He was no King of the Vermins," King Triton spoke up angrily. "He was the King of the Gypsies who helped us all in times of need. You owe him your respect!"

"Respect? For someone who died in a stampede of wild horses? Hah!" Dallben scoffed at the deceased King of the Gypsies.

"He went to save his son from death!" Mrs. Foxworth shouted standing up, now furious over such slander. "Would you not do the same if it were your son?"

"Sit down, Jennifer," the Emperor of China calmly commanded. "We have not gathered here to talk about the King of Gypsies."

"Because the gypsies have no king," the Sultan groggily stated clearly being annoyed by the topic. "Cicatrice thinks he is King of the Gypsies, and look at what that's gotten his people into! Mass genocide, starvation for his people, further condemnation for them all! And he dares to part from the Order? He can never compare to King Rye."

"Chief Powatan is right," Flora spoke up, and all eyes were on the fairy. "The Wand must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mr. Incredible asked. He grabbed the Wand and tried snapping it in half, but it wouldn't work even with all his strength. The Wand was still perfectly intact.

"The Wand cannot be destroyed by mere strength or any craft that we here possess," the Emperor of China spoke. "The Wand was made in the fires of Tartarus. Only there can it be unmade. The Wand must be taken deep into the Underworld and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"One does not simply walk into the Underworld," Dallben argued. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just minions. There is evil there that does not sleep. The god of the Underworld is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing the 3 Fairies have said?" King Hubert shouted, getting annoyed of Dallben. "The Wand must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Mr. Darling scoffed.

"And if we fail? What then?" Mrs. Rydinger asked. "What happens when Hades takes the Wand from us and summons Chernabog?"

"I will be dead before I see the Wand in the hands of a fat, drunkard king!" Mr. Darling shouted at King Hubert. Suddenly, every single person in the Order were on their feet yelling at one another at the top of their lungs. Little Arthur sat there, staring at the Wand in clear sight while his perpipheral of the adults' conversations were out of his mind. Arthur could hear an ominous whisper in his head, as he felt himself being pulled by the Wand.

"I will take it," Arthur exclaimed. No one heard him through the adults' arguments. "I will take it!" Arthur shouted louder, and Merlin was the first to fall silent before everyone else did. Every member of the Order stared at the little kid, the scrawniest and smallest person there even when compared to the 3 stout Fairies. "I will take the Wand to the Underworld...but, I don't know the way."

"My dear boy," Merlin sighed, wishing Arthur hadn't done this but knew there was nothing he could do about it anymore, "with all my knowledge, I will guide you there every step of the way."

"If by my life or death," General Li spoke, "I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Chief Powatan added.

"And my strength," Mr. Incredible offered.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Dallben spoke up. "If this is indeed the will of the Order, then I will see it done."

* * *

Eilonwy was sobbing and Arthur sat there, comforting his best friend. "I just don't see how we would ever work anymore, Arthur. He hates me!"

"Eily, he doesn't hate you," Arthur spoke gently, "he's just a little upset right now."

"You weren't there, Arthur. He was yelling at me. I never saw him so angry before."

"Eily, you know how much Jim likes you. He's just upset right now, that's all." Eilonwy sobbed in Arthur's embrace, and all Arthur could do was hold Eilonwy.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Arthur for carrying on like this," Eilonwy sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeves. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you and Jim at the same time, but I'll tell you first," Arthur sighed and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to destroy the Wand." Eilonwy was quiet, and Arthur could see the confusion on her face. "Merlin had been keeping the Wand for years, but he said that lately the Wand has been taking a toll on him. He needed it off his shoulders, and I agreed to destroy it." Eilonwy was still quiet, her mind exploding like firecrackers. "Merlin, General Li, Chief Powatan, Mr. Incredible, and Dallben are going to help me destroy it."

"W-When will you be going?"

"Somewhere in the summer. The Order is thinking of a complete set of plans before we head out."

"Must it be you, Arthur? Why...why can't another adult do it?"

"I told them I would do it."

"But you're a child, Arthur. You don't know as many spells, you're not as strong...Arthur...I don't want to lose you."

"You don't think I can do it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Arthur...Master Yensid couldn't do it, and I don't know anyone who can..."

* * *

Belle was walking towards the library and just as she was approaching it, Gaston stepped right in front of Belle with a crowd of girls behind him all staring. "Hello, Belle," Gaston bellowed.

"Hello, Gaston," Belle replied kindly.

"This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Plenty! Here, picture this: a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked getting annoyed of Gaston.

"No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!" Gaston laughed.

"Imagine that..."

"And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think," she sighed trying to figure out a way to get away from Gaston.

"You, Belle!"

"Gaston, I'm...I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say," she said trying to move away but Gaston was in her way.

"Say you'll marry me," he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston...but..." Belle now had her back to the library door. "...but...I just don't deserve you!" Belle immediately swung open the door and moved out of the way, causing Gaston to fall on his face in the library. Belle immediately made a run for it and ran to an empty hallway. She was hiding behind a large column and looked behind. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me? The wife of that borish, brainless!" Belle was really angry with disbelief at the way Gaston was behaving as if she were a prize to be won.

_**Belle: Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. No sir, not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life.**_

Belle ran out of the castle and into the large grass field. Clopin was walking back from hanging around with his little lion Simba, and he saw Belle upset.

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. [lies down on the grass and plucks a daffodil in her hands] And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned._**

Belle watched the daffodil blowing away with the wind and Clopin smiled, watching the beauty. Belle woke up from her dream when she heard a sneeze, and she looked to see a little blonde boy waving his hand in the air to make the daffodil go away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Belle apologized running to the sneezing boy's side.

"It's (sneeze) alright," Arthur spoke while sneezing. He felt his last sneeze, and took in a deep breath to bring his body back to normal. Arthur then got a good look at Belle, and his face flushed red at the sight of the beauty.

"My name is Belle, by the way," Belle smiled kindly at Arthur. "And I really am sorry for that."

"I-I'm Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart," Arthur shyly stated. "A-And it's alright, don't worry about that. You...you sing wonderfully."

"Oh, you heard that?" Belle asked sheepishly. "I was just furious with...oh, you wouldn't care."

"I'm not doing anything. I can listen." Belle looked at Arthur curiously and saw that this boy meant no harm. She smiled lightly.

* * *

Belle and Arthur were sitting on the grass outside of Hogwarts Castle, looking out at Hogwarts Lake and the mountains. The entire time, Arthur was mostly listening while Belle did most of the talking.

She was talking about how she grew up in a small town. Belle talked about how confined she felt in her home, and she thought that coming to Hogwarts would give her more adventure but it was just as worse than living back home. "I used to stare out my window whenever it rained. I'd dream and dream until the sun came up to dry the rain away. I'd wonder if I'd end up happy."

Belle expressed her desire to fit in because she knew she was an outcast wherever she went. She was an outcast back home and even at Hogwarts. She was too odd in nature, and she was too beautiful. "And that's why I read so much. It comforts me. It helps me forget my pain because I can pretend as if I'm in the book, living the life of that character."

"Can you really do that when you read?" Arthur asked in amazement.

"Yes. You can imagine yourself on a small tropical island, feeling the warm breeze while sleeping under a palm tree. Or you can imagine yourself in New York City riding on a subway train. Or you can fly away to different places on a jet plane to go anywhere you want. You can just...break away."

"Wow. Whenever I read, I just end up falling asleep," Arthur confessed.

"Don't you just wish you could fly away from it all, Arthur?" Belle asked with a laugh. "To just, spread your wings and fly away. Maybe it's time I take chances and make some changes in my life. I'm tired of residing in darkness. I want to fly to the sun."

"Aren't you scared of the dangers, though?"

"Scared? I take it as a challenge. Don't be afraid of what life can throw at your way. Take the challenge, and show them how wrong they are. Right, Arthur?" Arthur nodded, enjoying the time he was spending with Belle, listening to and learning from such an intellectual.

* * *

"What's wrong, little princess?" the Great Fairy of the Forest asked.

"I used to think I had the answers to everything, Great Fairy," Eilonwy sighed. "But...things are changing too much."

"Well, you aren't a little girl anymore, princess," the Great Fairy chuckled kindly.

"But I'm not yet a woman. I can't grow up yet, Great Fairy. I want to enjoy being a little girl for some time."

"So do you want to continue being protected under your father's wing?"

"Of course not!"

"But yet you say you don't want to grow up yet. Which will it be, little princess? Do you want to remain being a little girl, or will you learn to face up to things on your own?" Eilonwy was quiet. "What is really bothering you, little princess?"

"Arthur. He...he's going to destroy the Wand." The Great Fairy was quiet. "But...he's Arthur. He...he can't."

"Do you not trust that he will?"

"It's not that, Great Fairy. I'm just worried for him. He...he isn't the strongest boy, and he isn't educated in spells to defend himself with. I just don't understand why he must go. Why can't an adult do it?"

"He will go because he knows that is where his path lies," the Great Fairy replied. "He knows what he must do, and you must also figure out what you must do to support your friend. If ever you need help, little princess, call on us. We will answer to you."

"Oh, must you go now, Great Fairy?" Eilonwy protested.

"I must, little princess. I enjoy spending time with you, but I must also watch over the forests. I shall see you tomorrow, Princess Eilonwy." The Great Fairy bowed to the princess and disappeared in a spark.


End file.
